


Strange Bedfellows

by DoctorMongoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Human Castiel, Resort, forced to share a bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMongoose/pseuds/DoctorMongoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg regrets ever agreeing to go to this resort with her sister Ruby.  Especially now that she is forced to share a room with Castiel, Ruby's boyfriend's friend.  Topping it all off, the resort is booked up and there is only one bed.  What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleedingInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/gifts).



Meg was fuming.  Not only had she allowed her sister to drag her along on this stupid couples getaway with her new boyfriend, ignoring the fact she wasn’t even a couple, she had to deal with the boyfriend’s friend.  Some stick up his ass, quiet judgmental type named Castiel.  Named after an angel and holier than thou it was already grinding on Meg’s frayed nerves.  Better still the resort had screwed up the reservation, leaving her and Castiel sharing a room with a small full bed.  To top it off, the entire place was booked up.  Meg could feel a migraine coming on and was ready to snap at the first person she saw.  Smirking almost vilely to herself she picked her target in said angel named know it all, “Alright Clarence, so here’s how this works, I’m taking the bed, you find some comfortable piece of rug to curl up on and if you’re a good boy I might give you a pillow.”

Meg was surprised when he didn’t put up a fight.  Hell, she had been expecting one.  From everything Ruby had told her this guy was some judgmental know it all, but then again it is not easy to get along with Ruby.  Meg was surprised she had held on to Sam for as long as she had.

Instead of a fight Meg only got a quiet response of “Who is Clarence?”

It confused her and irritated her.  Those damn sparkly blue eyes were boring right into her soul and she was not comfortable with whatever angel boy might be seeing.  Attempting to snark him away she simply said, “What, don’t you ever watch TV around Christmastime?”

A simple shake of the head was all she got and it irked Meg more than she was willing to admit.  The entire situation was throwing her off and that was not a position she enjoyed.  To be fair, Castiel hadn’t done anything to even remotely annoying her, but for some reason she felt uncomfortable in his presence.  Giving a small huff, she stalked her way out of the room, planning on getting very drunk and forgetting all about her wayward roommate.

The first two nights went off without a hitch.  Castiel was either out or asleep by the time Meg stumbled her way back to the room.  It was always so strange to see him like that, Meg thought. It was one of the few times he ever looked at peace.  Meg was actually starting to lighten up, kind of enjoying his company.  Aside from those piercing eyes, he was the best roommate she had ever had.  Quiet, tidy and never got in her way.

She also didn’t mind what the little tree topper looked like.  Spying him one day after a swim Meg wasn’t ashamed to say he made her mouth water just a little bit.  Of course she always banished the thought, mostly because those eyes still put her off.  They were too…everything.  Too intense, too searching, too blue.  Looking into them made Meg think about how Castiel could see past all her bullshit and it frightened her.  Better just to ignore him and go their separate ways once the trip was over.

That would have been much easier to do had Meg dealt with these assholes at the bar before things got out of hand.  Meg was a big girl she knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to take it.  Unfortunately this time what she had thought about taking turned out to be Thing One and Two being royal douchebags who couldn’t hold their liquor.

Normally not a problem, but Meg had already had a few and was not in the best position to defend herself.  The dynamic douche patrol was also getting a little handsy and there was no one at the bar who seemed willing to help.  Meg was trying to throw them off for the fourth time when a deep gravelly voice caught her off guard and made her shiver just a bit, “Leave her alone.”

All three turned to see Castiel standing there, his eye blazing with anger and his fists clenched tight.  Thing One made a motion towards Castiel, causing Thing Two to start to make his move.  A loud crunch could be heard, which Meg assumed was Thing Two’s nose being broken as he fell to the crowd crying.  Thing One started babbling something, but Castiel didn’t let him finish.  Meg found herself suddenly freed as Castiel twisted the big man’s arm out of his socket.  It happened so fast Meg fell and bumped her head pretty hard against the bar.

The douche brothers dealt with, Castiel leaned down to check on Meg.  Her vision swimming slightly, whether from the booze or head bump, she came back staring into those damn eyes again.  She felt that same involuntary shiver every time she saw them but it was different this time.  Eyes that were filled with concern and an apology, as though it were his fault she was injured.  Muttering something about being fine, Meg got to unsteady feet and let Castiel lead them back to their room.

Once there Castiel again apologized, but Meg waved him off.  She was still a little dizzy and drunk, but what was bugging her most was his eyes.  They were still staring right through her, but with a look that could only be described as scared joy. As though Castiel thought her getting hurt was his fault, but the fact she was ok made him happy. It gave her a small tingle of butterflies in the pit of her stomach and she didn’t know whether she like the feeling or not.  Trying to clear her head, she felt Castiel leave her side on the bed, moving back to his corner of the room.  She didn’t realize until he was gone how comforting a presence he was to her.  Clearing her throat she asked, “What are you doing?”

Castiel gave her a perplexed look, cocking his head to the side like a puppy would, “Going to sleep?  I am doing my best to follow your wishes about the unfortunate room arrangement.”

Meg almost giggled.  Castiel was always so formal and stiff it was adorable in a way.  Meg shook her head, thinking she may regret what she was about to say the next morning but she didn’t care at the moment, “Cas, its fine to share the bed.  You shouldn’t have to be uncomfortable like that, especially after tonight.  It’s the least I could do.”

Castiel gave her a confused look, most likely as this was the first time she used his actual name the entire time he had known her.  Slowly crawling into bed behind her, Meg could feel how tense he was, doing his best to keep some amount of modesty between them.

This time Meg actually giggled, unable to ignore the fact that Castiel’s presence was comforting her.  He was like a beacon of warmth and she was having trouble not snuggling into it.  Throwing caution to the wind, Meg slowly rolled over, finding herself face to face with those bright blue eyes.

Not saying a word, she wormed her way under Castiel’s arm, settling her head on his chest.  Hearing the rapid thump of his heart made her smile, knowing she at least had some affect on him.  Castiel started to mumble something before Meg cut him off, “Just let a girl sleep Clarence, I’m comfy.”

Meg felt his sigh, but couldn’t deny the little flutter in her heart when she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him and warming her to the core.  As she slowly drifted off to the sound his heart, she couldn’t help but smile as he said, “I still don’t know who Clarence is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the following morning have in store for our two friends?

Meg awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Confusion was quickly replaced by disappointment that Castiel wasn’t with her. That realization fully waking her, she smacked herself a few times to try and get the feeling out of her head. It mostly worked until she heard the door open and watched her blue eyed bedmate wheel in a cart which had to contain breakfast of some kind. Blushing at being seen, clearly wanting to leave this for her as a surprise, Meg found the butterflies from the night before so strong she wasn’t sure if she could eat. Finaly deciding that snark was her best line of defense against anything Castiel might be doing to her; she cocked an eyebrow and asked, “What’s that for feathers?”

Meg enjoyed the slightly frustrated look she got whenever she called Castiel some angel based nickname, but today there was just a deeper blush to his cheeks. Now even more intrigued, Meg sat forward in bed as Castiel worked an answer out, “This…it is a thank you. For last night. For letting me sleep in the bed. You didn’t have to do that and especially after the incident at the bar I imagine that could have been difficult for you. So this is my way of thanking you.”

The silence in the air was palpable. Meg could feel Castiel’s eyes boring into her again, and while she still couldn’t deny the shiver that ran through her, it was not as unwelcome as it had been the last few days. She was still processing the fact that Castiel was somehow this caring and sweet to someone he barely knew when she felt the cart containing breakfast lightly bump the edge of the bed. Looking up to see Castiel give her a soft smile, she called out as he began to leave the room, “Where are you off to?”

Castiel gave her that same cocked head puppy look from last night, “To go get my own breakfast.”

Meg’s laugh was like a bell, ringing out soft and light. Castiel felt his heart start beating every so quickly. Not unlike last night when Meg had planted herself in his arms to sleep. Watching her wipe tears from her eyes, he stood there until Castiel noticed her motioning him to join her on the bed. Shuffling awkwardly over he sat next to Meg, keeping a respectable distance from her. Meg gave him a soft, but still mirth filled smile before saying, “Just sit and eat with me choir boy. No use in spending more than you have to. Besides, I like company with my food.”

Popping a strawberry in her mouth like it was the end to an argument; Meg was pleased to see Castiel reach for the food. Meg bit back a laugh as she took in the spread in front of her. How Castiel thought that one person could eat all this was insane. There was enough food here to feed three people, let alone the two wayward roommates. Watching Castiel dig into the waffles covered in syrup, powdered sugar and caramelized bananas, Meg decided to tease him a bit. Holding her mouth open until he noticed, she arched one eyebrow at him. Meg couldn’t deny her glee at the small smile she received from Castiel as he fed her the bite of sugars goodness. Moaning appreciatively, Meg decided to take the game a step further and tossed a piece of pineapple at Castiel’s open mouth.

Laughing so hard she nearly knocked the cart over; Meg wished she had a camera. The pineapple hit Castiel square in the nose, causing him to jerk forward, his face smacking into the next forkful of waffle he was about to eat. Recovering from her giggle fit, Meg almost lost it again at the syrup and sugar covered visage of Castiel. Looking as rumpled and grumpy as an owl, Meg got out a small apology before another fit of laughter overtook her. They continued their breakfast in silence other than the appreciative sounds they made after a particularly delicious bite of food.

The silence gave Meg time to think. She was shocked at how comfortable things had suddenly become between the two of them. She had barely spoken to Castiel at all the three days they had spent together and suddenly they were like teenagers on a first date. His eyes that had so shocked and almost scared her with their intensity were now something that was mildly comforting. A silent breakfast that should have been awkward was one of the more relaxing things she had done on the trip.

Meg shook her head violently, trying to dispel the thoughts that were slowly encroaching into her head. Thoughts about hunky, blue eyed, swimming angels and the butterflies they caused. She was Meg Masters dammit! She didn’t get all lovey dovey, and certainly not over some guy she just met. She was fire and smoke and all the things mothers warn their sons about. She liked that, she reveled in being the demon dressed up as a girl next door. She kept telling herself that over and over in her head but the butterflies refused to leave. Groaning quietly to herself, Meg was very worried about what she might be getting into.

Deciding that she had pushed her luck, and wanting to leave these worries for future Meg, she decided that her little breakfast with the tree topper was over with. Giving Castiel a small smile, Meg got up and made her way to the door, planning on starting her day. She turned back to tell Castiel not to wait up for her, but caught herself laughing again when she looked at him.

Still covered in syrup and bits of waffle, he looked like a cat that just got caught doing something embarrassing. Unable to help herself, Meg strolled back over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making sure to get a little of the syrupy mess remaining when she was done. Winking at Castiel as she left the room, she called back to him, “Thanks for breakfast Clarence. We should do it again sometime.”

The door closed behind her with a loud thud and Meg felt herself leaning back against it. She put her head in her hands and groaned loudly, her mind raging, _what the fuck am I getting myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg decides the best course of action surrounding her feelings towards Castiel and the previous night are to be drowned in alcohol. What could possibly go wrong?

Meg decided that the best course of action to fix her Castiel problem was alcohol. It had yet to fail her in any of her previous life crises and it would certainly not fail her now. This logic steered her towards the bar at eleven in the morning, but she shook the thought away. _With all the bad things I do to myself, early morning alcoholism won’t be the one to kill me_ , Meg though rather sarcastically to herself. Hearing the door open behind her, and seeing Castiel wandering down to the beach in his bathing suit after giving her a rather affectionate look only set her resolve. The butterflies were about to get drowned.

Two mojitos and halfway through a rather large and frilly pina colada, Mg was finally feeling better. The voice in her head was a slurred as the one she spoke with, making it easier to ignore the teasing it gave her about a certain blue eyed roommate she couldn’t get her mind off of. Sighing irritably to no one in particular, Meg downed the remainder of the drink before moving on to something stronger. By the time the noon sun was beating down on her, Meg had finished her third margarita and was looking for a fight.

The voice in her head had decided to keep poking her with the Castiel stick. Meg was quite irritated, both at the voice and the fact that alcohol had finally failed her for once in her life. Coupled with the fact she was sitting in the bar she was assaulted in less than twenty four hours before hand, it was safe to say Meg was losing her patience at the world. Whether it was the booze, the bar or leftover energy from last night, Meg needed something to sink her teeth into. And one, tall, scruffy haired boyfriend of her sister was the perfect target.

Waving at Sam to come over and sit with her, Meg immediately got into his face, planning out a grand, eloquent argument about who the hell did he think he was brining Castiel into her life. What came out was, “Sam, whadda you think you’re fuckin doing with that stupid angel of yours?”

Sam, immediately recognizing the landmine he was about to step on quietly shook his head before asking, “Meg, how long have you been here? More importantly, it isn’t even one, how much have you been drinkning?”

Meg snorted, “Don’t avoid my questionsh. You think you’re so smart lawyer boy. Just caushe I’m drunk doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass. Now tell me, what was the big idea?”

Sam looked to the bartender, laughing a bit when her saw eight fingers go up as the man behind the bar pointed at Meg. Turning back to Meg with a small smile on his lips, Sam continued, “What is your problem with Cas? He’s the best roommate I ever had. He never bothers anyone. Hell, he barely talks to anyone.”

Meg threw her arms up in the air, “That’s the point! He’s too damn…everything! Too quiet, too intense, too cute, too sweet, too – eep!”

Meg covered her mouth with both hands when she realized the voice in her head started taking over. The look on Sam’s face was something between giddy and shocked. He tried controlling his grin as he said, “Oh my God, what did he do? He somehow melted the ice queen’s heart? Meg Masters has a crush on someone?”

Sam easily dodged the drunken punch that came at him, catching Meg before she fell off her bar stool. Laughing so hard her barely got her upright, he stopped and gulped at the look she was throwing him as she said, “Let that slip to anyone Winchester and my sister leaves this island a single woman.”

Sam raised his hands defensively, making a zipping motion across his lips. Hearing Ruby’s shout from the walkway to the beach, he waved at her, trying to decide what to do. There was no way he was going to leave Meg alone like this, but ditching Ruby was equally dangerous. He honestly was not sure which sister he was more afraid of. Waving to Ruby to let her know he was coming, Sam scanned the poolside bar for someone to take care of Meg.

Grinning like an idiot when he saw Castiel, his hair soaked from a swim and the sunlight shining off him like a halo, Sam quickly made his way over to his friend. Without explaining anything, he brought Castiel to the bar, making sure Meg did not see Castiel, before saying, “Meg, I need to go see Ruby for lunch now, but I brought you a friend to keep you company and take care of you. You look like you need it.”

Ignoring the middle finger that shot up in his direction, Sam jogged over to Ruby laughing to himself. Ruby gave her boyfriend a strange look and asked, “What is so funny?”

Unable to respond, Sam simply pointed back to the bar, where Meg has just turned around to see that Castiel was standing behind her blushing furiously. Dripping wet and still dressed in only his trunks and a towel draped lightly around his shoulders, he seemed to be trying to talk while Meg had her head buried in her hands. Her mouth seemed to be moving, probably cursing Sam to some deep level of hell, which made him laugh harder. Ruby just gave her dopey boyfriend a smile before taking him by the arm and leading him off to lunch.

Back at the bar, Castiel was something between embarrassed and furious at Sam for the stunt he just pulled. Having confided in his friend this morning about what happened, he was sure that Sam was laughing his tall ass to the bank with what he did. Pushing aside the plans for revenge he would enact later, Castiel focused on the woman in front of him. Trying to find something to say, Castiel couldn’t even get a hello out. His vision was swimming, his tongue felt too thick in his mouth. _What is she doing to me? I barely know this woman!_ Castiel was fuming internally. Deciding that no matter what, Meg this drunk before two p.m. was not a good thing no matter how he felt, Castiel gritted his teeth and said, “Meg, are you drunk?”

“Try and prove it”, she slurred back, a little more bite to her voice than she intended.

Castiel wanted to bite back, but suddenly found himself laughing. At first it was at Sam, then at this situation, but finally he was just laughing at himself and Meg. The way that even through all this ridiculousness Castiel had found himself having fun, just because of her. Meg was very confused, if not a little happy. This was the first time she had hear Castiel laugh, let alone smile the entire trip. It made the butterflies come back, which with a belly full of liquor and a breakfast long since digested was not a good thing. Lurching forward and almost puking, she cast a sidelong glance at Castiel before saying, “Clarence, be an angel and help a girl to her room.”

Castiel was in immediate motion, making Meg’s heart flutter a bit more than she liked. Helping her off the stool and crouching down to bea crutch for her made Meg smile a bit. Awkwardly shuffling their way toward the elevator was not working, so Castiel decided on something that would. A rather undignified squeak escaped Meg as she was swept up into Castiel's arms as he carried her the rest of the way to the room. Unsure if the blush on her cheeks was from him or the alcohol, Meg crossed her arms and grumbled about being a big girl. Castiel gave her a small smile before saying, “Oh would you like me to set you down then? Because that would provide me all the amusement I need for a lifetime.”

Meg gave him a similar look she had given Sam earlier, “Watch it feathers, I’m not drunk enough to not kick your ass. Now take me back to _my_ bed.”

Castiel felt her heart plummet just a bit at the emphasis she put on the word “my”, before banishing the thoughts. _It isn’t like last night meant anything, stop doing this to yourself_. Still, Castiel couldn’t help but cast a fond glance at the half asleep woman cradled in his arms. Even like this she was beautiful. Soft curves with a hard edge all at the same time. Castiel felt intoxicated just looking at her. Blushing, he let them into the room, softly setting Meg down on the lone bed before changing into some actual clothing. Returning to Meg with a glass of water, he found her partially undressed and halfway into bed, clearly intent on sleeping off the booze. Hearing him set the glass down; Meg gave a soft groan and looked up before saying, “What’s with the clothes tree topper? I liked the view.”

Castiel blushed a bit before tucking her into bed and handing her the water. Waiting for her to finish, Castiel went and refilled the glass, again finding her almost asleep when he returned. Deciding to let her rest, Castiel set the glass down and turned to leave before feeling a tug on the back of his shirt, keeping him in place. Turning to see Meg with a firm grip, she slowly started tugging him into bed. Castiel was about to protest before he saw the look in her eyes and wordlessly got into bed.

Hearing Meg’s small content sigh set his heart beating as rapidly as it had the night before. Meg heard the same questions start to bubble up, but being far too drunk to deal with it she shushed him before saying, “Just be a good little angel and let me sleep this off ok? Besides, you make a good body pillow Clarence.”

Meg felt that same warm feeling from the night before as Castiel’s arms wrapped around her again, this time without any protest or grumbles of who “Clarence” was. Castiel couldn’t help but smile either, unable to ignore the beautiful woman that was asleep in his arms. Deciding a short nap wouldn’t hurt, he felt his eyes slowly close, enjoying the soft hum Meg made when she snuggled closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awaking from their slumber, Castiel and Meg try to decipher what is going on between them.

Meg awoke with a soft groan and a slight headache, her eyes slowly adjusting to the soft sunset pouring through the window. Attempting to roll over and get the sun out of her eyes, she found her movement blocked. Craning her neck around, her eyes widened at the sight of a shirtless Castiel fast asleep. His arms wrapped snugly around her, making her a quite comfortable, if not slightly unwilling little spoon. Laying her slightly pounding head back down, Meg attempted to recall what had gotten her into this mess.

She vaguely recalled breakfast and then finding her way to the bar. After that it all got hazy for her. Meg could recall Sam being there, and she remembered threatening him about something. Meg groaned, remembering that Sam had decided Castiel was the perfect person to take care of her in the drunken mess she was in. She felt her heart start to beat a little faster, remembering being carried to bed. Finally, Meg cursed herself, remembering that she had been the one to pull Castiel into bed with her, for reasons she knew why but was not ready to admit even to herself. _Wait wait wait. I may have pulled him into bed, but he was definitely wearing a shirt at the time_ , Meg thought to herself.

As if reading her thoughts a soft gravelly voice answered her, “You were lying there for about a minute before you said ‘itchy’ and demanded I take off the shirt.”

Meg made a small squeak that she prayed Castiel hadn’t heard and rolled over. She finds herself face to face with a pair of bright, but sleepy blue eyes. She can’t help but smirk at how lazy and relaxed Castiel is. It is such a departure from how she normally sees him it is a welcome change. Castiel stretches, his groan almost making him sound like a big cat, which cause Meg to giggle just a little bit. Catching Castiel’s smile at her show of affection, Meg huffs before climbing out of bed and heading towards their shared bathroom.

The warm water of the shower finally fully chasing sleep from her mind, Meg groans out loud, cursing Sam Winchester to the deepest pit of Hell for what he did to her. Putting off her rather inventive revenge schemes for something down the road she turns her mind to her blue eyed bedmate.

Meg had no idea what was going on, this was a first in many senses of the word for her. While this wasn’t the first time she shared a bed with a stranger, it was the first time she had ever done it without sex being involved. It was also the first time that feelings had been involved for a long time. Meg sighed loudly, but she couldn’t deny that Sam was right. She had a crush on the little feather ball. It shouldn’t be messing with her as much as it was though. Meg had crushes before, this was different. She was blushing again, she was _giggling_ again.

The thought made Meg shudder. Meg Masters didn’t blush, she didn’t giggle and she didn’t shudder around men unless they were in a much more horizontal position than she was right now. She knew she had to do something, but wasn’t sure quite what that something was. All she knew is that as much as she regretted bringing the angel to bed, she would do it again in a heartbeat. And that scared her more than she was ready to admit.

***

Castiel stared at the closed bathroom door a bit longer than he should have, catching himself in a wistful sigh that shouldn’t have been there. Groaning, and hoping Meg wouldn’t hear it in the shower he began to mentally berate himself. _What the hell are you doing to yourself?_ _You barely know this woman and here you are in her bed as though you’ve been married for years!_ Castiel let his mind wander, hoping it would eventually come back with some answers.

Was he attracted to Meg? Of course he was, no one on earth could see her and not be immediately enamored. Castiel was certain she was quite possibly one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eyes on. It was more than that though. Castiel could see that beyond her beauty was a fire to match no other. She was brimstone and sulfur that bit you in all the wrong ways, but kept you coming back. Castiel even found himself enjoying the small moments where she would come up with some ridiculous new nickname for him. Most of all he wanted no needed to know who Clarence was, and why she was calling him that.

Casting his mind back to the other night, his thoughts darkened at what happened in the bar. He tried to tell himself what was happening was something anyone would do. The anger he felt natural at seeing someone almost be assaulted and harmed. A small voice in his head began to tease him, a voice he hated listening to but couldn’t ignore it. A voice that told him all that anger was because of _her_ ; because Castiel couldn’t bear to see his new friend/bedmate/whatever they were harmed.

Throwing a pillow over his face and shouting into it, Castiel finally got the voice to quiet down. His own thoughts were not much better. Thoughts of the romantic he swore he buried after that last time he was burned. Thoughts full of a dark haired beauty and her stinging words. Words soften by small touches and the soft noises she made when he held her. Castiel’s own mind had betrayed him, he was falling for this Meg Masters woman, and it was tearing him up.

Castiel’s rational side kicked in next, which only made things worse. He wasn’t angry for falling for Meg just because it was her. If there was a woman to fall for she would be it. What killed him is not knowing. They were here for another week and a half and then what? Back to their own corners of the world with only Sam Winchester and some time at a resort together. Beyond it ending, there was the fact that he was certainly not Meg’s type. Quiet, studious and more likely to choose an evening inside with a book than going out, he was not a “catch” as it were. Hell, getting him to come to the resort had been work enough for Sam. Meg, with all her fire and snap would certainly not be taken by someone so _boring_.

Castiel’s self-deprecation was mercifully interrupted by the bathroom door opening. Lifting the pillow from his eyes, he blushed bright pink and began stammering an apology as he took in Meg in all her towel covered glory. Dakr tresses falling lightly about her shoulder with small rivulets of water running all over, it was enough to make Castiel feel like he was in high school all over again. Catching Meg’s smirk and cocked eyebrow only caused his stammering to get worse, which only made Meg start to laugh. Collecting herself, she spoke through the giggles, “It’s ok to look Clarence, I would almost feel insulted if you didn’t.”

_Crap why did I tease him with that? How is that helping me?_ Meg began mentally kicking herself. While she didn’t mind stares most of the time, even welcomed them sometimes, she knew she was playing with fire. Normally she relished being burned, as if it were a test to see who could stand the heat the most. Meg knew this time however she would lose, and she wasn’t sure she minded that. It was what happened after that scared her.

Castiel’s phone began to ring, mercifully freeing him from his tongue tied state. Meg decided to take the opportunity to dress herself, unable to pick what she wanted. Her eyes falling upon something, she grinned wickedly, deciding that whatever may be happening she wasn’t going to try and stop it.

Hanging up the phone, Castiel turned and almost felt his jaw hit the floor. Meg was dressed in a shimmering white sundress, falling just past her knees and some strappy sandals. Softly caressing her, the dress almost looked like liquid silver moving about her body. Finally closing his mouth and catching himself at her smirk, he cleared his throat and began to speak, “That was Sam. He has invited both of to dinner.”

Catching the look in Meg’s eyes, he held up a hand to stop her before she could reply, “And before you ask, you sister already threatened you with something about a diary if you chose not to come out tonight. I believe we are at an impasse.”

Groaning softly, Meg collapsed onto the bed as Castiel showered and changed for dinner. Whatever confidence she was feeling beforehand had evaporated. Meg could deal with her feelings or Ruby, but never both. And knowing Sam, he had already spilled the beans, meaning tonight would be hell. Casting her eyes toward Castiel, she gulped audibly at what he was wearing.

A soft white button down was completed with a pair of jeans and some boots. Enough buttons left undone to allow for some imagination while remaining modest. His hair was stuck up at spiky odd angles again, but he somehow made it work. Catching herself staring and praying he didn’t notice she cleared her throat as she stood, motioning towards the door, “Shall we Clarence?”

Castiel held an arm out, almost hopefully. His mind was screaming at him, but he decided that for tonight he was going to throw caution to the wind. Meg hesitated for a moment before doing the same, placing her arm in his. They began a slow, leisurely stroll down to the restaurant. Neither of the noticed how Meg slowly scooted closer with each step and Castiel would steal glances at her the whole way there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Castiel finally have dinner with Sam and Ruby. Alcohol comes before anything else, so what could possibly go wrong?

The evening was heading towards disaster. At this point, Meg was not sure whether her sister’s threats of revealing her diary were worth what she was being put through. Her only solace was that Castiel seemed as tortured as she was. Stealing a glance in his direction, she gave him a sympathetic look, his pained smile telling her the whole story as they listened to Ruby drunkenly drone on about the two of them, “I mean this is the most _adorable_ thing I have ever seen!” Ruby squealed, nearly spilling her drink for the fourth time that evening.

Sam swallowed his groan, doing his best to wrangle his increasingly intoxicated girlfriend. He cast glances at Castiel, doing his best to apologize to his former roommate and even more apologetic glances towards Meg, as Sam was terrified of what Meg might do to him given the evening’s progression. Pulling Ruby’s mai tai out of her hand for what seemed like the fifth time in five minutes Sam cleared his throat before speaking, “So Cas, it’s been a minute, what have you been up to lately?”

Castiel looked back and forth between Sam and Ruby fighting over her drink before quietly chuckling, “I just finished my teaching credentials, so I am probably moving out of K-8 and into high school in a couple of months. Of course there are no openings around where I am at so who knows what I’ll be doing at this point.”

Castiel punctuated his sentence with a long pull from his cocktail, noticing out of the corner of his eye the look of unadulterated rage Meg was directing at a cackling Ruby. Sighing, he leaned over as stealthily as he could before he whispered, “I’m sorry about all this, I apologize for any inconvenience my presence on this trip has caused you.”

Meg stared at him for a moment with a bewildered look on her face before letting out a small laugh. Castiel felt his face go a little red at the small peck she gave to his cheek before she whispered back, “Just like you to think this is all your fault Clarence. It isn’t you causing any “inconvenience” at this point,” she punctuated her statement with a jerk of her head in the direction of Ruby.

Castiel opened his mouth but was interrupted quickly by a very hard pounding on the table from Ruby, “Aww Sammy look at those two, aren’t they ADORABLE?!”

Meg grimaced at her sister, turning to face her with a small red tinge on her cheeks, “Ruby I swear to God if you don’t shu-“

“Meg and Castiel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-“

“RUBY!”

Castiel and Sam both slowly slunk away from the table as the two sisters began bickering back and forth. Sidling their way towards the bar, Sam ordered two glasses of scotch for both men. Lightly clinking the glasses together, the both drained their drinks with a small cough before Sam finally looked Castiel in the eye, “Hey man, I’m really sorry about all this. If I had known she would get this drunk I wouldn’t have brought you both out here.”

Castiel gave his friend a small pat on the shoulder, “Sam it’s fine, honestly. I’m just worried about Meg. This doesn’t seem like it is going to end amicably as it were.”

Both men looked over to see Ruby dancing around the table with her drink spilling everywhere as Meg had her head smacking repeatedly against the hard wood, rattling all the empty bottles of beer and glassware. Sam and Castiel quickly made their way back, each of them pulling the women apart as Meg looked about ready to leap over the table at Ruby and start swinging. Same cleared his throat loudly, “Ok girls, time to go. Ruby, put the glass down, you need to stop.”

Ruby gave Sam her best puppy dog eyes before whining, “Buuuuuut Saaaaaaaaam I need to find out what Blue Eyes over there is like in bed! Meg was about to crack!”

Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle at the mortified squeak he heard come from Meg. He quickly grabbed her shoulders before she could take a swing at her sister, clearing his throat and saying with a small chuckle, “Well Ruby as fun as that would be, I’m never one to kiss and tell. Thank you for the…entertaining evening. I bid you adieu and wish you luck for the hangover that is certainly coming your way.”

Castiel quickly turned, linking his arm in Meg’s without thinking and maneuvered the two of them out of the restaurant and into the warm air of the tropical evening. Walking a few steps before realizing what he had done, Castiel abruptly stopped, unlinking his arm and standing still, doing his best to avoid looking Meg in the eyes, a blush slowly creeping its way up his neck. Meg stood there, slightly tipsy and equally bewildered at the turn of events that had just taken place. Swaying lightly on her feet she locked Castiel’s eyes with her own, staring right through him. Castiel cleared his throat nervously, shifting on the balls of his feet before Meg finally spoke, “I wasn’t about to crack…”

Castiel’s mouth gaped for a moment. He slowly closed his mouth, analyzing the blushing woman in front of him. Meg, now unable to meet his stare, turned away and muttered quietly, “I wasn’t going to tell her anything, I’m not one to kiss and tell either…”

Castiel’s laugh broke her out of her reverie. Looking at him, she couldn’t help but start to laugh with him, whether it was the ridiculousness of the situation, the evening they just shared or what she had said, it didn’t matter. Wiping tears from his eyes, Castiel gave Meg a soft look that made her stomach flutter ever so slightly. Mumbling something about “stupid angels” she set a scowl on her face that just made Castiel laugh more. Finally getting control, Castiel held his arm out again, enticing Meg ever so slightly before speaking, “Well I know that it wasn’t what you thought it would be but, um, would you care to finish out the evening? We never did get to eat….and….I mean….”

Meg couldn’t help but giggle at Castiel’s nervousness and how flustered he was getting. Linking her arm back into his and standing up on her toes to plant a small peck on his cheek once again she hummed, “Sure thing Clarence, I’m starved. Show a girl a good time.”

Meg pretended not to see the stupid grin that spread its way across Castiel’s face and Castiel pretended to not notice how Meg leaned in closer to him as they walked back towards the hotel. Of course, neither of them noticed the small smiles and cute looks that everyone they passed gave them as they slowly sauntered arm and arm back towards their hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo.....Hey there guys....
> 
> It has been FOREVER since I have written anything. Like at all. So i apologize for any rust I am shaking off with this chapter. I am also super fucking sorry that it has taken so long to update. Life got in the way. I'm an asshole, plain and simple. 
> 
> I have every intention to finish this guy off. I have my writer juices flowing a more free time on my hands now vs. when I started this whole thing. I do have the end of summer school coming up soon, so expect things to move at a slow-ish clip, but I promise this will get done. 
> 
> Thanks so much for understanding and sticking around. I hate being those people who abandon fics out of nowhere like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Castiel continue dinner

Meg couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much on a first date. _This wasn’t a date though_ she mused internally, _He’s just being nice and rounding out the evening. As soon as they have that spare room for him he’s gone and we’re strangers again…_

Her melancholic thoughts were interrupted by their fourth round of island inspired drinks and appetizers. With Castiel’s bright blue eyes distracting her from her darker thoughts, Meg couldn’t help but smile at how the evening had taken a turn.

After making the short walk back to the hotel, they both decided to make their way over to the poolside restaurant and continue their evening together. A few rounds of drinks later they were both giggling like teenagers in the throes of a summer romance. Meg had discovered that Castiel, while he was pushed to be a business major by his overbearing mother had decided to become a teacher instead. He adored kids and “wanted to make the future brighter for the next generation” he had said between a fruity shot that the bartender had shoved into his hands. Castiel had discovered that Meg was actually a very well-known and talented set and production designer. Her latest project had been completely overhauling the design on the latest season of “Archangels”, one of the most popular TV shows on the air at the moment. Castiel’s small grimace at the name allowed Meg to discover that Castiel’s brother Gabriel played Gadreel, the lead hero on the show. They then were able to both laugh even more at his expense, with Meg knowing she would have several very embarrassing childhood stories to spring on Gabriel when she went back to work.

A lull in drinks and conversation allowed them both to enjoy the comfort of their shared company. Meg was the first to notice the silence, a small blush creeping to her cheeks as she met Castiel’s gaze. To her credit she was unsure if it was because of her handsome bedmate’s attractive features or the six various cocktails she had consumed in the last two hours. To her relief Castiel also looked away with a much deeper blush than could be explained away by alcohol. As they both sat there, unsure of what to do or say next, soft music began playing over the speaker system of the bar. Swallowing the self-doubt the pricked in her stomach, Meg downed the remains of her drink and stood up, a little more wobbly than she had hoped and extended her hand to Castiel with a slightly mumbled, “May I have this dance, Clarence?”

A small, bright laugh burst its way from Castiel’s mouth, sending those butterflies a fluttering in Meg once again as he took her hand in his. Stumbling for a moment, whether from drunkenness or awkward butterflies they both had, they settled into a small rhythm. A small chuckle weaseled its way out of Meg at the chaste length that Castiel held her at. Arching an eyebrow at him she teased, “Come on Clarence are we in middle school?”

Punctuating her challenge with a step forward into his arms, she had to suppress her laugh at the surprised huff that came out of Castiel and the way his arms scrambled to make the dance continue. Finally finding a comfortable rhythm with Meg’s head resting lightly on his shoulder and one hand resting on her lower back just at the bottom curve of her spine, Castiel released a slightly pained breath, blushing furiously at the way Meg’s eyes twinkled at him. Humming with satisfaction at once again ruffling Castiel’s feathers, Meg allowed herself to sink into the pleasant warmth that Castiel seemed to radiate.

Settling into a comfortable rhythm they finally began to notice small things about each other. Like the way Meg would subtly swing her hips and shift her grip on Castiel as they danced. Or the pleased hum Castiel made when Meg moved her head over his heart. Or Meg feeling the butterflies in her stomach when Castiel placed a light kiss on the top of her head. The song slowly beginning to die down, they both took a moment to stare into each other’s eye, chocolate pools meeting icy blue and goofy smiles forming on both of their slightly tipsy faces. The final notes of the soft song came to an end and Castiel stepped back making a large mock bow to his dance partner. Blushing and giggling, Meg curtsied before motioning to Castiel to walk with her.

A short stroll later, the pair found themselves on the beach, moonlight reflecting brilliantly off the dark water of the ocean. They sat in a comfortable silence, both staring out into the brilliant infinite of the starry sky. Meg looked over at Castiel, seeing the moonlight reflecting exquisitely in his eyes, a smile playing on her lips. She leaned over, laying her head on his shoulder for a brief moment before asking, “So why did you come out here Feathers? I know Sam is your buddy and all, but a couples resort?”

Castiel sat silent for a moment, his brow creased in a way that made Meg almost regret her question. Opening her mouth to take it back she was interrupted by his almost silent reply, “My sister had just died.”

Meg sat in stunned silence. She was never one who was good at the deeper emotional things but knew she couldn’t run away from this one like she normally did. Castiel looked at her for a moment, noting her discomfort before saying, “It’s alright Meg, you don’t have to listen if you are uncomfortable. I know what it’s like to be the stranger on the end of this conversation.”

Meg felt a flash of gratitude before she felt sick with herself. Her mind flew back to how well Castiel has treated her for the entirety of the trip. He treated a complete stranger better than many of her previous boyfriends had ever even thought of doing so. He rescued her from the bar the other night, caring for her when she was too drunk to stand and when the unfortunate room paring came up he didn’t even flinch at her taking the bed. Meg turned away, unable to look Castiel in the eye, feeling horrible she was unable to do this one thing for him. Feeling a light weight on her shoulder, she turned back to see him smiling, the small crinkles at the edge of his eyes making her almost tear up. _Even in this moment of pain for him he just wants to make sure I’m alright_ , she thought. Taking his hand in hers, she spoke softly, “You can talk about it if you need to Cas, I’m here.”

Castiel was slightly taken back, but gave her hand a soft squeeze as if thanking her. Silence passed between them for a few minutes before Castiel began to slowly speak, “My sister, Hannah, she was a few years younger than me but we were always close. In a family as big as mine, well you gravitate towards the ones you can relate to.”

“I told you how I changed majors because of an “overbearing” mother. Think less overbearing and more completely psychotic. She named us all after angels so go figure. When she found out what I did, how I wouldn’t be taking over the family business she was furious. Cut me out right then and there, told me it was the last time I was to ever set foot in _her_ house. Told my brothers and sisters I was dead to them as well. Gabriel, being Gabriel refused to listen and offered to help me get back on my feet. The show was just starting to take off of course but I felt I couldn’t do that to him. I had to stand on my own.”

Castiel took a deep breath, powering through everything as best he could, “Hannah was entirely different. She adored me as I did her, but she also was terrified of my mother. She controlled everything in our lives and Hannah was still in high school at the time. So off I went, her best friend and brother gone from her life for years. Mother made it her point to make sure I could never contact her again. Monitored her email and Facebook, intercepting letters…it was awful.”

His eyes began to well up with tears as he continued, “It wasn’t until about two years ago I was finally able to see her again. She was out of college and had finally escaped my mother. We were doing our best to make up for lost time, finally becoming a family again with myself, her and Gabriel. The next thing we knew though she was in the hospital. Cancer, metastasized to her brain. Nothing that could be done except making her comfortable. She was given six months to a year. She died about three months ago.”

Castiel took a final shuddering breath before finishing, “After that I was destitute. The only reason I didn’t lose my apartment was because Gabe started paying my rent. Got Sam and his brother Dean to come around and make sure I was eating. They really took care of me. When Sam told about this and the spare ticket I thought it would be a good place to try to start moving forward again. Live life the way Hannah would have wanted me to. And so here I am, completely unsure of what to do next.”

The lapping of the waves against the shore was the only sound that could be heard between the two of them. Castiel wiped his eyes, looking over to Meg. His eyes widened in horror, seeing her crying silently, her gaze fixed on his. Swallowing hard he slowly turned, reaching out his arms to pull her into a soft embrace. As if his touch broke her, Meg began to sob freely, her hands clutching at Castiel’s shirt. Castiel immediately began to soft stroke her hair, humming softly to try to calm her down. He pulled back, staring into her eyes before softly saying, “I’m sorry Meg, I didn’t mean for you to cry. Please just forget about it. I don’t want to ruin our evening.”

That pulled a quiet laugh from Meg. Even in revealing to her one of the most painful things that has happened to him he was still concerned for her. Just like the first night. Just like every moment he has seemed to spend with her. She wiped away her tears before quietly apologizing to him. They staid like that for a moment, Meg in Castiel’s arms, starting into each other’s eyes. Each small movement was electric. Meg felt the soft thrum of his heartbeat through his skin. Castiel saw the small trickle of sweat the dotted her forehead. Meg saw the subtle way Castiel licked his lips. Unable to take the tension anymore Meg leaned forward, capturing Castiel’s lips with hers.

The kiss was soft at first, both unsure with what had happened. Meg tried to pull away, embarrassed at the mistake she thought she made. Before she could, she flet Castiel’s hand wrap around the back of her neck, slowly pulling her back in. His lips were soft against hers, with an edge that made her want to bite just a little. Her lips were like fire and ice all at once, intoxicating and mysterious in a way that sends you back for more. A soft moan escaped Castiel as he ran one hand along her cheek, the other buried in her hair.

Meg gave back as good as she got, her hands fisting in Castiel’s shirt. They lost track of how long they sat there, lost in the feel of each other, pushing and pulling back and forth. Finally coming up for air with a small gasp, they both sat there, foreheads touching and small, irreverent breaths escaping them. Castiel finally opened his eyes, staring deep into Meg’s before he spoke softly, “Well normally I kiss someone before I go to bed with them, but it seems we can’t avoid doing everything backwards here.”

Meg’s eyes widened and she smiled, “Was that _actually_ a joke I heard?”

Castiel returned her grin, “I have my moments.”

Meg laughed again, pulling him into another hungry kiss before standing up and slowly walking away. Castiel look stunned and a little hurt until he noticed the way she swayed her hips and looked over her shoulder back at him. Meg cocked one eyebrow up at him before calling out, “Come on Clarence. I have a room much more comfortable than this beach right here.”

Castiel sat there stunned for a moment before scrambling after her, almost tripping over himself in the sand. Meg gave another bell like laugh before running off in the direction of their room. Castiel couldn’t hide his massive grin as he chased after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Castiel find their way back to their room. But will it be theirs for much longer?

A pair of giggling bodies bumped and stumbled their way down the hall their hotel floor, pausing once every moment or so to steal a heated kiss from the other. Finally reaching the door, Meg fumbled with the key card, distracted by the shiver that went through her as Castiel made a pleasant hum along her neck. Finally working the lock of the door, the pair tumbled inside, laughing a bit too loudly.

Finally alone and in the privacy of their room, Meg couldn’t help but shake a little with nervous anticipation. Laying pinned slightly beneath Castiel, they both took the briefest moment to stare into each others eyes again. A soft smile broke across Castiel’s face, sending the butterflies freely flying inside her once again. Sighing with just a little more contentment than she was comfortable with Meg slowly pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was different than the others. While the on the beach had been soft, there was a fire behind it, compelling both of them to a place much more private and with thicker walls. The kisses stolen in the hallway sand elevator were fueled by that same passion, complete with nips at tongues, bruised lips and coming up gasping for air. Meg shuddered at the feel of Castiel’s lips against her at the door.

The kiss they shared now was something else entirely. It was no less powerful, but it was all the more frightening. This one was soft, tinged with a sweetness that neither had felt in a long time. A kiss that said more than words ever could or would. A kiss for people who had known each other for longer than five days. A kiss with all the love and hope of a future together behind it. A kiss that made Meg terrified and crave more all at once. A kiss that made every instinct Castiel had scream to pull away, but unable to do so. A kiss filled with soft moans and an even softer embrace. A kiss that brought silent tears to Meg’s eyes, which disgusted her as much as she loved it. _I’m Meg fucking Masters, I don’t get all weepy over a guy_ , she thought, but not stopping.

Castiel was not doing much better. He was trying his hardest to slow down, pull away; do something to stop whatever was coursing through him. _You’ve known this girl for five days,_ his mind was raging at him. But for the first time in a long time, he ignored it. He did what drove him to change majors all those years ago: he followed his heart. Deepening the kiss, but no less soft, he smiled against Meg’s lips at the surprised moan he drew out of her.

A soft knock at the door was what finally sent both of them up for air. Castiel stared at Meg in confusion, still loathe to move from where they lay. Meg cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. Another rap at the door, more insistent this time finally sent them to their feet. Castiel did his best to smooth out his hair and Meg tried to get the wrinkles out of her dress before Castiel took a deep breath and opened the door.

A hotel representative stood in the threshold, fist raised for a third knock. The look of irritation was quickly replaced by a warm if not corporate smile, “Good evening Mr. Novak, Ms. Masters. I hope you are both doing well this evening?”

Clearing his suddenly too dry throat Castiel managed to get out, “Yes, we’re doing fine, thank you.”

The rep’s eyes moved from Castiel’s messy hair over Meg’s wrinkled dress and bruised lips. Cocking his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, the representative cleared his throat before speaking, “Well I just wanted to inform you Mr. Novak that we were finally able to sort out the booking issue. We have your room ready for you.”

“Oh.”

Meg couldn’t help but catch the small hitch in Castiel’s voice. _Was it sadness, regret…relief?_ Meg did her best to avoid Castiel’s backwards glance, unable to look him in the eyes. Moving back into the room, Meg made her way to bathroom, finally catching Castiel’s eyes before the door closed. The hurt she saw in them almost broke her heart. Hearing Castiel clear his throat on the other side of the door she covered her mouth to stop the small sob that escaped when she heard him say, “Yes, well I suppose we should get this taken care of then.”

The door closed with a soft thud and Meg let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Staring herself down in the mirror she wasn’t sure if she wanted to scream or cry. Her eyes sweeping from the top of her very obvious make-out hair to the small bruise forming on her neck down to her wrinkled dress, she opted for smacking herself in the head. _How could I be so stupid_ she almost spat at herself.

 _I should have seen this coming, how could I be so stupid_ , she mused angrily. Steeling herself Meg nodded once to her reflection. She had come here alone and that was fine. She would leave alone too. The kiss was just a kiss. Whatever feelings might have been there were just left over from the emotional evening and way too much booze they had consumed. _Right?_ The voice in her head didn’t sound so sure and Meg was not happy with that fact.

Doing her best to ignore it, Meg made herself busy, figuring the most painless way to do this would be to pack Castiel’s things for him. That way it would be a quick goodbye and back to strangers once more. It was easier this way. _It had to be_ , she thought with just a bit too much melancholy for her tastes.

The door suddenly swung open as Meg squeaked in surprise, not expecting Castiel back so soon. It didn’t help she was in the middle of packing away his socks. Castiel stopped with that same deer in the headlights look he wore on the first day when he found out they would be roommates. The tension could be cut with a knife, a situation Meg hated. She opted to break the tension as best she could, “Back so soon, and just when I was almost rid of you…”

Meg did her best to avoid the hurt in his eyes. Castiel finally composed himself and cleared his throat, “Well…yes. Thank you for doing that, though you didn’t have to. I don’t want you to be burdened…”

“Oh it’s no problem Clarence. Figured you would want to be out of here as quickly as possible.”

“Yes… I mean no…I mean…These last few days have not been unpleasant Meg. I need you to know that.”

Meg turned away, fiddling with one pair of socks just a bit too long, not wanting to meet his eyes. _No it wasn’t so bad, almost enjoyable_ she thought. She couldn’t bring herself to say the words out loud, so she worked in silence until he was finally packed. Turning back to Castiel, she handed him his suitcase without a word. He faltered for a moment before taking it and standing there awkwardly. Meg finally met his eyes with a questioning look. Castiel cleared his throat again, “Aren’t you packed as well?”

“What?”

Castiel blushed a deeper red than anything she had seen yet. He shifted from one foot to the other before finally meeting her eyes, “Like I said, these last few days have not been unpleasant. Quite the opposite in fact. I was…um….Iwashopingwecouldcontinueourarrangementinthenewroom.”

Meg gaped at him open mouthed for a moment, unable to answer. Sensing panic, Castile quickly added, ‘I’m not expecting anything like _that_ Meg. I just mean….the bed is much larger, a king. And much nicer. The room has better amenities and a larger bathroom and a balcony with a beautiful view of the beach and – _mmph!”_

Meg interrupted his babbling with a searing kiss. Pulling away to see him with that same goofy grin he had at the restaurant she couldn’t help but feel a warm ball in the pit of her stomach. She decided to not ignore it this time, “That might be the smoothest thing I have ever heard Clarence.”

She looped her arm in his and gave his cheep a soft kiss before whispering, “Lead on.”

The slowly made their way down the hallway toward the elevators. This time Meg definitely noticed when Castiel wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. And Castiel completely noticed when Meg snuggled under his arm and locked her hand with his. Both noticed the look they gave each other before the elevator door slowly closed. This time neither let the other initiate first. They met in the middle, the kiss as soft and as full of everything as it was on the floor of their previous room. This time neither of them hid the smiles plastered across their face when they broke apart.


End file.
